A Young Heart
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: The female tributes of the 74th games were to pretty and too smart to be just a wasted heart. And they know that. They will rebel until they get what they truly want, their freedom and their lives. And they won't rest until they get exactly what they want. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I was on my personal instagram looking a a bunch of Hunger Games pictures. I found two quotes I loved. One I made my biography, the other I decided to turn into a one-shot so you all know I'm not ignoring you. School and extra curricular activities have really got me down. And I have a basketball tournament tomorrow. We're leaving early so I'm probably going to come home and sleep. Don't judge! So here is the quote followed by the one shot.**

**So pretty  
So smart  
Such a waste  
Of a young heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

A Young Heart

Seneca Crane walked into the game maker booth in the training center. He looked over the tributes and he noticed something. There were only twelve tributes. All of which were male. He looked over the gym seeing if he just couldn't see any of the girls. He made up his mind that their were just no girls here.

"Where are the girls?" he asked another game maker.

He shrugged. Seneca watched the boys. He noticed the boy from district two going crazy on the dummies. Where is his district partner? The two of them should be standing with the district one kids and judging all the other tributes in Seneca's opinion. He sat down and the doors burst open. Everyone's attention shifted to the doors. In walked all the girls looking like they were joined at the hips. They marched up to the game maker booth. They appeared to be a team on this.

"Ladies. What's going on?" Seneca asked.

None of the girls said anything.

"Ladies-"

"So pretty!" Glimmer yelled.

"So smart," Foxface added.

"Ladies! What's going on?" Seneca demanded.

"Such a waste," Clove called.

"Of a young heart," Rue finished.

The game makers shared a look before coming down into the room. The boys were all quiet and were not training. The game makers stood in a group facing the girls. Clove, Foxface and Katniss lead to girls into a circle surrounding the game makers. They kept walking to keep the game makers in.

"What if we refuse?" Glimmer asked.

"Refuse what?" Seneca asked.

"What if we refuse to kill?" Clove asked.

"What if we refuse to BE killed?" Rue asked.

The game makers were all speechless.

"Would you let the twelve of us out of the games together?" Foxface asked.

"Never," Seneca hissed.

"Then why are you forcing us in together?" Katniss demanded.

Seneca had no way of answering the girls. He looked and saw the blonde district two boy come towards the girls. He grabbed the raven haired district two girl's arm and pulled her out of the circle.

"Stop it Clove! You're being ridiculous! You're trained for this. Let everyone else rebel against these games. You will not," he hissed.

Clove pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Listen to me Cato! You may be eighteen and I may be three years younger than you but you don't own and control me," Clove hissed back.

Cato was taken back. Clove walked back into her spot in the circle and continued walking.

"You may think we are being stupid but we are girls and we demand to be free and to be allowed to be girls," Foxface declared.

"So pretty. So smart. Such a waste of a young heart," the girls started chanting.

The guys from each district gathered around the climbing section as a pair of peacekeepers marched in. One grabbed at Rue, the other at Foxface. Katniss shoved the peacekeeper reaching for Rue and Clove took the other one down. More and more peacekeepers came in and soon, all the girls were restrained. Some district partners took the girls from their district or else they were escorted by a peacekeeper.

"Training over for today!" Seneca yelled as everyone started leaving.

* * *

"So they just went crazy," Seneca explained.

"Are you sure crazy is the right word to you?" President Snow asked.

"Yes."

"Seneca. They didn't just go crazy. They obviously prepared this," Snow pointed out.

Seneca nodded.

"This was probably just one of the crazy plans young ladies come up with just to make a statement to the boys that they aren't poor little useless girls," Snow stated.

"Maybe you're right. And it was probably just a one time experience. Let me know if it happens again," Snow said.

Seneca nodded and walked out of President Snow's garden. Snow's granddaughter ran in.

"Hello sweetie. What's going on?" Snow asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard something happened with the female tributes. What happened?" she asked.

* * *

"Where's Clove?" Cato asked Enobaria.

"What do you mean 'Where's Clove'?" Enobaria demanded. "She's in her room."

"No. She's not," Cato argued.

"Brutus! Do you know where Clove is?" Enobaria yelled.

"I think she's in her room!" Brutus yelled back.

Suddenly, it hit Cato like a ton of bricks.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before running to the elevator.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're going?" Clove asked.

"Trust me. I've done this before," Foxface whispered back.

"We need to make this quick. It won't be long until Cato, Enobaria, or Brutus realize I'm not in my room," Clove whispered back.

"Clove!" Cato called.

"Shit. Hide!" Clove whisper/hissed.

The two girls quickly hid right before Cato came into view. He scanned the entire training center before huffing and running out of the room. Foxface peeked out. She saw the coast was clear so she and Clove slowly stood up. Foxface went back to Seneca's chair and finished with the wiring.

"Perfect," she muttered.

"Good. Nice job," Clove smiled.

"Nice work as lookout," Foxface laughed.

The two girls walked to the elevator. When the peacekeeper watching the elevator had his back turned, the girls sprinted to the elevator and got it. The were both covered in back clothing with their hair covered. They made it to the district two floor and Clove put her hood down. She walked off the elevator. She walked into the living room and saw no one. She turned around and ran straight into Cato's chest.

"Where were you and why are you in all black?" he demanded.

"I was on the roof and is it a crime to wear all black?" she demanded.

"I knew I forgot to check somewhere and all black makes you seem like you committed a crime," he argued.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she whispered to herself as she walked past Cato.

* * *

Seneca Crane walked to his chair and held onto the arm rest for a minute. He looked into the training center and saw all twenty four tributes. Both the male and female tributes were training. He sat down but instantly stood up because something shocked him. He may have just been shocked by static but he very much doubted it. He sat back down and was shocked again. He lifted the cushion off his seat and somebody rigged the chair to shock his every time he sat down.

"So pretty," Glimmer called.

"So smart," Foxface called back.

"Such a waste," Clove reminded.

"Of a young heart," Rue finished.

Seneca looked at the tributes. The girls had all gathered in front of the game maker booth.

"So pretty! So smart! Such a waste of a young heart!" they all yelled.

* * *

"They did it again," Seneca said.

"What do you propose we do?" Snow asked.

"Whatever you think is best."

"I say we don't have a female victor this year. They stand together now and they will try to stand together to the end. Make sure all those twelve girls die. We will have an all out male battle for victory. The girls will die in the bloodbath," Snow declared.

"So I should make the bombs go off on every one of the girls pedestals?" he asked.

"Just add an extra five to ten seconds. It will look like a programming error but every district will still have the same chances number of tributes wise," Snow declared.

Seneca Crane nodded. He knew what Snow said had to be done.

**There we go. For now, this is a one shot. If you guys want me to add more, let me know and I will turn this into a multi-chapter story. Please review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't know why but I decided to continue this. Here we go.**

**So pretty  
So smart  
Such a waste  
Of a young heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 2 - We Will Rebel

President Snow and Seneca Crane walked along the edge of edge of President Snow's garden.

"Have the girls been rebelling recently?" Snow asked.

"It's become an every day thing now. They keep fighting to not compete in the games," Seneca explained.

"Seneca, the girls need to be eliminated."

"I know. I've talked to my game makers. They will be adding an extra ten seconds to the girls plates so none of them will make it past the bloodbath."

Little did they know, a pair of watchful eyes were watching them with careful ears listening.

* * *

Foxface walked into the training center. She had eleven pieces of paper will her. She had to tell the girls something but she needed to do so in private. She started with Glimmer. She slipped a note into her hand as she walked by. She did the same thing to all the other girls. The note was telling the girls to meet on the roof at midnight. This was important. She knew a secret that could save all of their lives.

...

In was midnight. Foxface slipped into the elevator on her way to the roof. She slipped in and pressed the button unaware that someone else was in there with her until they cleared their throat and Foxface whipped around.

"Holy shit Clove. You scared me," Foxface gasped.

Clove nodded. She was wearing the same thing as Clove except Clove's shirt was red and Foxface's was purple.

"What's going on?" Clove broke the silence.

"Snow wants us dead," Foxface whispered in her ear.

Clove pulled away with a shocked look. The girls got off the elevator and walked onto the roof. All the girls were waiting. They all were in the same outfit but with their tops being different colors. Katniss' yellow, Rue's blue, Glimmer's pink, and so on. Foxface walked in the front on the girls and stood on the ledge of the roof. It took a second for her to get her balance will the extreme winds but she quickly got it.

"Listen up ladies. Snow wants us dead. He has plans to make sure none of us make it past the bloodbath. There are keeping the bombs around our plates active for an extra ten seconds so we will all be blown to pieces," Foxface explained.

Everyone gasped and exchanged looks. Foxface continued.

"I propose we all just stand on our plated called out a countdown to ten, then we run off together into the arena. Then, when the bloodbath is over, we go raid the Cornucopia, and make camp there. We have to win as a team. Remember. We refuse to kill and we refuse to be killed," Foxface called.

Everyone nodded. We were in it to win in.

"But what about when there are one or two guys still alive?" little Rue asked.

"We'll deal with that problem when we come to it," Clove stated.

"We'll let Clove deal with it," Glimmer whispered not so subtly.

Clove lightly pushed Glimmer causing the blonde girl to fall to her butt and bring Katniss down with her. The two girls got up and shook it off.

"Okay everyone. It will be suspicious if we all leave at once. We need to leave one by one on thirty seven second intervals. That should be subtle enough," Foxface exclaimed.

"Thirty seven seconds?" Glimmer questioned.

"That's the perfect amount of time. But we could send two people down at once in fifty three second intervals," Foxface shrugged.

"I say Rue and Fawn go down at together first. They are the youngest, apart from Raquel, and should of been in bed a while ago," Katniss said.

Raquel threw her hands up along with Clove and Foxface. They were in the youngest people too! They just shrugged after a few seconds as Rue and Fawn hopped into the elevator and pressed the button for the eleventh and ninth floors.

* * *

"I heard all the girls were seen going to the roof last night," Snow said to Seneca as the two were in Snow's garden.

"Really?" Seneca asked.

"Yes. The girls went up their either alone or they caught the elevator with another girl in it. The last two to go up were Cloverfield and Finch," Snow told Seneca. "I think they were also in the last four of the girls to go down along with Katniss and Glimmer."

"Well I didn't notice. Do you think they know?"

"I can't guarantee anything but it is a possibility."

"Let's hope it not."

"You better hope. Your life depends on them not knowing."

Seneca gulped down the lump in his throat from concern. He stepped back and away.

* * *

Clove flopped down on the couch on her floor. She started to watch some broad cast before private sessions had to happen. The big private sessions were tomorrow and they determined everything on sponsors. It wasn't long until Cato stepped into the living room and blocked the TV from Clove's view.

"Move it Fat Head," Clove hissed.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" Cato barked.

"What does it matter to you?" Clove demanded.

"It matters because my life could be put at risk because of your stupid actions," he screamed at her.

"What the hell is going on with you two? What are you two fighting about now?" Enobaria asked as she marched into the room.

"Clove's acting like an idiot putting us both in deep danger," Cato stated.

"Ya. _I'm _the idiot. What was the mark you got on your last test?" Clove smirked.

"That's not relevant!" Cato yelled.

"I kind of what to know now that it was brought up," Brutus laughed.

"I think the mark was a big fat zero. Am I right?" Clove laughed. "Oh! And that's one of his high marks."

"How?" Brutus laughed.

"He used to always spell his own name wrong and get the date screwed up. He lost five mark for writing his name down wrong and five for getting the date wrong," Clove explained.

"Clove!" Cato yelled.

"Who died?" someone yelled from the elevator.

They turned and saw Cashmere and Gloss come into view. Here comes the entire story again.

**Ya. I'm gonna continue this. I have plans but I'll still write this if you all continue to like this. **

**Rue: Oh! Can I say it?**

**Me: Go for it.**

**Rue: Please review, favorite, and follow. Be back with an update soon!**

**Me: What Rue said.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yo Yo Yo people. So I decided to write a long third chappie and make it the final one. Sorry if anyone absolutely loves this. I just don't have time to do this. Basketball, dance, drama, and volunteering are killing me. I'm really busy and I just need some time for that. There are other plans I have for stories and I'm debating doing a Valentine's day one shot. I don't know yet. I'm busy with all my extra curricular and my family is going on vacation soon so I may not be able to. I want to but life came in like a wave and I'm too busy for now. **

**So pretty  
So smart  
Such a waste  
Of a young heart. **

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it. **

Chapter 3 - These Games We Play

Katniss walked in the direction of her prep room. She knew Cinna wasn't happy with her rebelling. She walked into the room as she brushed her braid over her shoulder. She walked into the room and walked up to Cinna.

"Here," Cinna said as he started to put the jacket on her.

Katniss turned back to face Cinna. He undid a snap and revealed Katniss' pin. She looked at Cinna.

"Thank you. Listen Cinna, I'm so sorry for-"

"Don't worry Girl on Fire. This may work out for everyone," he told her.

Katniss nodded and Cinna led her to the loading tube. She stepped inside and watched Cinna. He nodded and the pipe started to rise. Katniss felt nervous but ended up just standing at the ready. She would win among the girls. She looked around when she saw Glimmer on one side and Cato on the other. **(A/N I'm not sure if this is true but I can't find the tributes who actually stood beside Katniss.) **She focused to see which pedestals held girls and which held boys. She heard the gong sound. The guys all ran to where they needed or wanted to be. The girls stayed put.

"Ten!" Foxface yelled.

The other girls all joined in. "Nine. Eight. Seven."

They noticed the guys all stopped and stared.

"Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One," they all yelled.

They all turned and ran away from the bloodbath. They had no idea where they were going but they did know they would all see each other soon. Katniss slipped and started to tumble down a hill. She hit the bottom and somebody grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw Cecelia. Cecelia helped Katniss up and the two of them started to run together. They finally stopped and rested on a broken down tree. Then, the canons started going off. Both girls stood and started to count canons.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," the girls said together.

There were no more canons so both girls stood up. The slowly made their way to the Cornucopia. The area looked open so both girls walked out. The two started sorting supplies as the rest of the girl showed up. Katniss started role call and they noticed Clove wasn't there yet.

"Where the hell is Clove?" Glimmer demanded. "Do you think she joined the career boys?"

"No," Foxface said quickly. "Clove wouldn't do that. She told me that she's so pissed off at Cato, she wouldn't join them."

Half of the girls seemed to agree, the other half felt iffy. Suddenly, Clove burst into the clearing at top speed.

"Sorry. Cato and Marvel were right on my tail so they could get me back into the careers," Clove huffed. "I'm lucky I was able to avoid them."

Foxface ran to Clove and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us," Foxface whispered to Clove.

Clove nodded and returned the hug.

* * *

Clove was supposed to be on watch but her eyes drifted. She closed her eyes for a second before she felt a hand go over her mouth. Her eyes popped open. She saw Cato and instantly tried to pull back but Cato picked her up and shoved her against the wall on the outside of the Cornucopia.

"Scream and Marvel and I will kill them all," Cato hissed.

Clove looked over Cato's shoulder and saw Marvel ready to kill. Clove nodded. Cato moved his hand. Clove turned and just about started to run but Cato and Marvel grabbed her and started pulling her away from the girls' camp.

"By the way, you are back in the career alliance," Marvel barked.

There was no way Clove was getting out of this.

* * *

Foxface sat up and stretched. She looked around and noticed there were ten bodies around her. She stepped outside and looked around for the person on watch. There was no one sitting around outside or stalking in the field. She checked over all the faces in the Cornucopia and figured out who was gone.

Clove.

"What's your problem?" a voice asked.

Foxface whipped around and saw Glimmer.

"Clove's gone," Foxface whispered.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone means that she she is no longer present," Foxface explained to the blonde.

"I know what it means gone means. Like what do you mean by saying Clove's gone? She just got up and left?"

"Who just got up and left?" Katniss asked as she walked out of the Cornucopia.

"Clove," Glimmer barked.

"I don't think she just left," Foxface said.

"Why won't you say that?" Katniss questioned.

Foxface walked a little ways away from the rest of the girls she sat on her heels. "There's signs of struggling here. I'm assuming Cato and Marvel got her."

"Got her?" Glimmer asked.

"Came and threatened her then dragged her away from here forcing her to join the career pack," Foxface exclaimed.

"And you can tell all this just from tracks?" Katniss asked.

"Yes and I also was half awake when those two invaded the camp," Foxface explained.

Katniss threw her head back putting her hands to her head and Glimmer threw her hands up.

"And you let them get away with her?" Katniss yelled.

"What choice did I have? I couldn't take on the two of them! I couldn't take on one of them?" Foxface yelled back.

"Why is everyone yelling?" a small voice asked.

Foxface, Katniss, and Glimmer turned to the Cornucopia. Rue stood there with a sleeping bag wrapped around her. Katniss stepped towards Rue and squatted down in front her.

"Don't worry sweetie. In a way, we're just playing the blame game because we came to a slight bump in the road," Katniss whispered.

Rue looked down. Little did anyone know, Rue heard what was going on.

* * *

Clove walked behind Cato while Marvel followed her. Those two were taking precautions to make sure Clove wasn't getting away back to the girls. Clove was planning her escape every second she was with those two lug heads. Clove looked around nervously. She looked into a tree and saw a flash of red. She looked again and saw Foxface. Foxface held a finger to her lips and disappeared into the trees. Clove stopped walking. Marvel pushed her and she stumbled.

"Keep moving," Marvel barked.

Clove rolled her eyes. She marched up and beside Cato.

"Cato. This is ridiculous," Clove hissed.

"There is nothing ridiculous about this," Cato hissed back.

"Then answer this. Why did you only kidnap me and not Glimmer?" she demanded.

Cato and Marvel paused. They didn't really want to tell Clove what is going on.

"Cloverfield," Marvel started. "It would be way simpler for us to get away with one of you girls. We decided you were the better on two halfs."

Clove stopped.

"I can't deal with being just 'the better of two halfs'. That's just stupid," Clove yelled.

Clove whipped around and sprinted away from Cato and Marvel as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran square into another person. She pushed herself to her feet and looked at the person on the ground. It was Raquel.

"We need to go Raquel," she huffed.

Raquel got to her feet and she followed Clove. The two ran to the girls' camp. Katniss and Cecelia grabbed Clove before she could run over anyone and Foxface and Fawn caught Raquel. Everyone grabbed their weapons and they ran off in different directions with a partner. Clove and Foxface ran towards the river.

"Foxy, I think you should get as far away from me as possible," Clove whispered after the girls were hidden.

"What? Why?" Foxface asked

"If Cato and Marvel find you with me, they will now hesitate to slowly kill you and take me back for the career pack," Clove whispered.

Clove looked around and saw someone approaching the river. The girls both laid lower on their stomachs and watched the person.

Thresh.

He was filling his water canteen when Cato and Marvel came up behind him. Cato grabbed Thresh and spun him around. Cato held the front of Thresh's jacket.

"Where is Clove? We know she ran over this way," Cato barked.

Thresh wasn't able to move under Cato's weight. Clove and Foxface took that as their opportunity to sneak away. They ran until they heard a canon. Clove stopped and turned on her heel while Foxface kept running.

"This has gone on long enough," she whispered.

She started on her way back to the river. Cato and Marvel were fighting. Clove whipped out a knife and threw it between the two boys. They both looked at her.

"I'm done with both of you," she hissed.

Clove threw two knifes. One went into Cato's heart, the other into Marvel's forehead. She listened as two canons went off.

"There's only one left," she muttered.

Clove whipped around and started back towards the girls' camp.

* * *

Foxface kept sprinting until she reached the girls' camp. She stopped and looked around. All the girls were there.

"Come on Clove. We made it away," Foxface laughed.

Foxface turned behind her to see Clove. Clove was gone. Foxface heard two canons go off and she panicked. She grabbed Katniss' arm.

"Kat. I think Clove's canon may have been one of those three," Foxface huffed.

"Who are the other two?" Glimmer asked.

"One is Thresh and the other must belong to Cato or Marvel," Foxface explained.

Suddenly, Clove reached the camp. She looked freaked out.

"Clove. Oh my god. What happened? Who's canons went off?" Katniss asked.

"Cato and Marvel went off and Thresh," Clove muttered.

Clove looked down at her hands and saw blood. Cato and Marvel's blood. She screamed and looked at her reflection in the side of the Cornucopia. In her eyes, she saw herself as Cato.

"No," she whispered.

"What's going on Clove?" Foxface yelled.

"I've turned into an exact replica of Cato," she answered.

"No Clove. You're not an exact replica of Cato. You are not a cold blooded killer," Glimmer said.

"Yes I am. I killed Cato and Marvel. I killed them both. I could of just ran but I stopped, turned around and killed them. I'm just like Cato," Clove whispered.

Katniss shook her head. She realized it was down to the girls and Peeta. She wouldn't kill him.

She would get him to commit suicide.

* * *

Katniss found what she was looking for an hour later.

Nightlock.

She pulled out a small container and filled it with Nightlock and slipped it into her pocket. She kept walking until she saw a person sitting by the river as if they were waiting.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked.

Peeta stood up and turned around. He saw Katniss.

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed.

Katniss ran up to Peeta and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're okay! Clove went nuts! She decided to start with district twelve and work her way up," Katniss cried.

"It's okay," Peeta whispered.

Katniss pulled away. "But you're not! You look like you haven't eaten since the games started! It's been days!" Katniss took the Nightlock out. "Try these berries. If you like them, you can have them. They were the only thing I could get before I ran away."

Katniss opened the container and held it out. Peeta took three berries and put them into his mouth and swallowed them. His eyes rolled back into his head. He looked forward and fell. Katniss sat beside him. She looked into his blue eyes. His canon went off and Katniss shut his eyes.

"Nice," a voice said from behind Katniss.

Katniss turned and saw Clove. Clove offered Katniss her hand and Katniss took it. The two girls walked back to camp and looked at the other girls.

"It's done. It's time," Katniss whispered.

* * *

It was dawn went Rue sat up. She looked and realized she was the first one up. She walked over to Fawn and lightly shook the redhead. Fawn stirred then opened her dark eyes.

"What's going on Rue?" Fawn asked.

"I just needed to talk to someone and you_ are_ my best friend," Rue said.

Fawn sat up. "Are we sure this will work?"

"It has to," Clove whispered.

Rue and Fawn looked over at Clove. They didn't know she was awake.

"As soon as Katniss gets back, the plan begins," Foxface hissed.

Rue and Fawn looked at the only other ginger in our group. Foxface walked over to Clove and sat down beside her. They heard a knock on the side of the Cornucopia. The four looked down and saw Katniss. Foxface and Clove helped Katniss up and Katniss pulled a large container of berries. Fawn and Rue started to wake everyone. Clove stood up and started to shout.

"Come on you assholes! What are you going to do? Kill us all? Make us fight to the end? You can't force us to do anything! Hit me with your best shot!" Clove screamed.

Suddenly, Rue felt a drop of what she thought to be water fall onto her cheek. She assumed they decided to make it rain. She wiped away the water and looked at her hand.

"It's raining blood!" Rue yelled.

All the girls hopped off the top of the Cornucopia and slipped into the Cornucopia.

"Guys," Katniss whispered.

Everyone turned to Katniss.

"They aren't afraid to flood the arena with blood. I think we know what we need to do," Katniss whispered.

Everyone nodded and took some Nightlock. They all held the Nightlock to their lips.

"Wait," Clove said.

"I think we all have someone we need to say a true goodbye or a true apology to. I think we need to do it now," Clove said.

Everyone took the time to say goodbye and/or sorry to someone.

"Alright. No matter what, we all eat the berries. Even when they all start saying 'Stop!'," Foxface said.

The girl all put the berries in their mouths and swallowed. Everyone slowly collapsed and died.

These girls have no idea what they started.

**There is it. I may do a one-shot sequel but I'm leaving that up to all of you. I'll be back way later, not sure when. Please review and favorite. Also, my friend told me that I still have the poll on my profile that I posted who knows how long ago. So please go vote in the poll. Love you all!**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
